HPFC Challenges
by Princess.Nemo
Summary: All the challenges belonging to that forum. Only Forum wide challenge stories in the next 2 months. Go Hufflepuff!
1. His Angel

**Title; His Angel**

**House; Hufflepuff!**

**Prompt; Place**

Hermione was having a horrible day. Being Head Girl wasn't as fun as she thought it would be. The students were starting to fear her. She was being especially ruthless today. If anything was out of place, she'd all but bite there heads off.

It was getting ridiculous. Someone had to calm her down. Who better than the Head Boy, Theodore Nott? He approached her carefully, noting to himself she seemed rather worn out.

"Hermione? Theo asked tentatively.

She turned around, eyes blazing. "What!"

Realizing who he was, she grimaced. "Sorry Theo. Bad day."

He smiled wryly at her and patted her hair. "I'll finish your rounds; go to your special place."

Hermione visibly relaxed. "Thank-you!"

Hugging him briefly, she practically ran off. Her 'special place' was a little spot on the fifth floor that overlooked the Hogwarts grounds.

She sat down and lent her head against the windows glass, sighing. Sometimes she'd sit there for hours on end, just staring through the window.

An hour passed and still Hermione sat there, her eyes closed gently. Theo smiled as he saw her, the sun shining on her face. She looked like an angel.

Placing her hand on her unruly hair, he bent down and kissed her forehead gently, making her eyes flutter slightly, but stay closed.

This, bossy, curly haired Gryffindor girl was what he lived for. Without her he'd have nothing. Not since his father had died, by the hands of Voldemort himself. His mother had died shortly after, driven mad by grief.

Then, he was named Head Boy, and told to work with Granger. Things had grown from there.

His friends, Draco and Blaise, weren't particularly pleased with them together, but they acted civil towards her.

She was his angel, and he'd never let her go.

**A/N: The challenge has begun! I finished this the day I got my prompt. This is the first time I've written a Theo x Hermione fic. I hope its okay. Wish me luck in this challenge. Go Hufflepuff!**


	2. He Never Liked Snakes

**Challenge 2.**

**Title: He Never Liked Snakes.**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Characters: Justin Finch – Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan.**

**A/N: So this happens just after the snake incident between Harry and Justin in CoS. Friendship Ernie/Justin, but can be looked at differently if you want.**

**Enjoy. xx**

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin shouted.

Then he ran.

Ernie, who was still back with the other students, snapped into action and ran after him.

When he found him, he winced. Justin was pale and shaking like crazy. Ernie sat down next to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"He didn't know you were afraid of snakes."

Justin bit his lip. "But he was chasing it towards me!" His hands curled into fits on his lap. He was angry and shaken. He didn't think Potter was the type of person to do such a thing.

"Oh come on, tell me why snakes are so scary then." Ernie said, taking his arm from Justin's shoulders.

Justin frowned and shook his head, hunching over a bit.

Ernie sighed and stood up, pulling his friend up with him.

They walked to the Hufflepuff dormitories in silence, their shadows bouncing on the walls.

When they made it there, they went straight to the second year boys' dorms.

Justin instantly collapsed on his bed. His anger was fading, being replaced by tiredness.

Ernie sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

Not a very 'manly' thing to do to do but Justin was too mixed up to care.

Ernie, feeling more than slightly awkward, took his arms away and cleared his throat.

"Susan, Zach and Hannah are probably looking for us"

Justin nodded, "Lets go".

Together, the walked down to the common room, where they met up with their fellow Hufflepuffs.

Zach patted Justin on the back, "Potter shouldn't have done that. Didn't know he had something against you"

Justin shook his head and muttered, "Neither did I."

**A/N: Okay, so that's it. I know it wasn't **_**the **_**best story in the world, but I tried. I triple checked it for spelling and stuff so it should be close to perfect for that.**

**Good luck to all the other contestants! GO HUFFLEPUFF! **


	3. That Was Funny

**Challenge 3**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Set Table – 5, all except for the quote.**

**A/N: So this is my try (and fail) at a humour story. It's light Remus/Sirius. It's not as good as I hoped for…but I tried.**

"BRAS!" Sirius shouted happily.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's strange antics. "Is it really necessary to shout things like that in the middle of professor Binns' lecture?"

Sirius grinned cheekily, "Got any other ways to cure my boredemism?"

"Boredemisim?"

"Shut up. My therapist said I needed to be creative about things."

"Your therapist?" Remus shook his head. "You my dear friend are messed up." On that note, Remus started packing his stuff away, and lent back in his chair. There was no point trying to concentrate when Sirius was like this.

Incredibly pleased with getting Remus to stop taking notes, Sirius started bouncing up and down in his seat uncontrollably.

"Remmy, do you love me?" Sirius asked, still bouncing.

Remus smiled, "Yes Siri, I love you."

"Good. Do you love spoons?"

"Ye- wait what? Spoons? You've lost it!"

"Lost what? I didn't lose anything did I?"

Remus had to try very hard to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "You've lost your fake moustache."

Sirius sat in shock for a second, before wailing loudly. "Nooooo" He buried his head in his hands and sobbed.

James turned around from his seat next to Lily and threw his quill at Sirius. "Shut up, you bloody drama queen!"

Sirius looked up and pouted. "I don't want to be a drama queen! I want to be a super spy!"

James moaned and banged his head on the desk. Sirius started humming loudly and rested his head on Remus' shoulder.

Remus sighed and pressed his lips against Sirius' cheek. "Shut up would you?"

Sirius grinned and turned his head so their lips were touching. "Fine. And I'll stop stealing James' sugar."

Remus chuckled lightly and hit him over the head. "Idiot"

**A/N: I know it was horrible, please don't kill me! However, if it did please you, go ahead and review. I don't bite….much. xx**


End file.
